Maruaders: The Next Generation
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Now, now Padfoot. We've had our fun. It's time to pass this on to our successors." "But who could be worthy?" Enter the second generation where each chapter reveals the fate of a new marauder. What strange things will happen when they accept their fate?
1. Chapter 1: Scar

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything besides this idea.**

**Summary: "Now, now, Padfoot. We've had our fun. It's time to pass this along to our successors." "But who could possibly be worthy?" Enter the second generation, in which each chapter subjects a new person to the Marauder's fate. What strange changes begin to happen to each person as they start to accept their fate?**

The beginning of sixth year was like no other, but there was nothing unusual about this small detail-every year managed to surprise the incoming students, at least those surrounding Harry Potter. What made this year so different from the others was that, for once, Harry wasn't in grave peril from Death Eaters.

The same could not be said about beautiful girls and angry best friends.

"What's got her knickers in a bunch?" Ron Weasley was at Harry's side, staring with a confused expression as Hermione Granger stomped off to the library, angry blotches of color on her face.

"Maybe it's something you did," Harry muttered, but Ron wasn't paying any attention.

"Do you reckon she just misses Viktor?" The two wizards entered the Great Hall, which was festively decorated for the coming holiday. Small trees were already making an appearance in the corners and, to Harry's delight, seemed to be blocking Draco Malfoy from his usual seat. Harry watched as Draco tried to push Crab out of his seat and tripped over his own robes, sliding balls-first into a tree trunk.

"Harry, are you listening to me, mate?" Ron threw a bean at Harry and he took his gaze off Malfoy to listen to his friend, still unable to remove the smile from his face.

"What?"

"I said, do you reckon she misses Viktor? That's why she's so pissed about me and Lavender?"

"Viktor? She hasn't talked about him since he went back to Bulgaria. No, I think it's something else. Maybe she feels..." Harry found himself unable to continue, as a beautiful black and white owl soared towards him.

"Bit late for mail, isn't it?" Ron muttered. The owl scoped down and dropped an envelope into Harry's outstretched hand before landing and sticking her face in his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Odd." Hermione had suddenly materialized from thin air and was taking a seat on the other side of Harry. The envelope, in truth, was rather odd. Instead of the aging-tan color of most wizard letters, or the vivid red of a howler, this envelope was a deep, velvety-blue color and had a faint luminosity when Harry turned it to face the light.

"Very odd. Go on then, open it! Maybe it's from the ministry asking you to start Auror training early."

"Yeah, right." Harry turned the letter over in his palm and gently pulled it open, removing another blue piece of parchment from it. He held it up for the others to see.

Dear Harry,  
You have been chosen for a task that which you cannot deny. Once chosen, you stand apart from those you once called friends. Meet in the Shrieking Shack this Friday at 8 p.m. and do not bring anyone else. Resistance is punishable with death.

"Hm," was all Harry said.

"Are you going?" Hermione was skimming the letter for any minor details that they might have missed.

"I guess."

"But," Ron was shaking slightly. "What if this person...or people...are Death Eaters. What if they want to lure you out of the castle so they can suck your blood!"

"What, now they're vampires, too?"

"Death Eaters don't suck blood, Ronald, they suck...um, never mind. We'd better get to class before Snape tries to hex us out of here." Hermione was blushing but nodded up to the large front table where Snape was eyeing them with utmost hatred, and most definitely looked like one or two hexes were running through his mind right now. They headed off to Potions, sure that Slughorn would have a fairly entertaining lesson prepared.

At 7:45 p.m. Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and left the school grounds, heading to the much-hated whomping willow that once almost crushed Ron and him to bits. He grabbed a stick, poked the knot right inside the trunk entrance, and slid inside quietly. Once on his feet, his raised his wand and prepared to stun anything that might want to attack him. Ron's seemingly bizarre idea now seemed entirely logical.

Harry heard footsteps coming from the room at the top of the shambled steps and raised his wand higher. A small bit of light was coming from the room.

"It's now or never," he muttered to himself before flinging the door open all the way. Before he could see anything someone flung themselves at him and knocked him over. Another person, a man, whispered incoherently and ropes formed around his wrists and ankles.

"Oh, blimey!" Ron was right, then. Definitely Death Eaters.

"Are you alone?" A voice whispered in his ear, sending shivered down his spine.

"Well, obviously! No ones come to blow your ass up, have they?" Harry growled into the dirty floor.

"Excellent. It's time." Harry was grabbed roughly around the sides and spun around, facing two men who looked oddly familiar.

"Moony? Padfoot? Bloody hell, what are you doing?" The men in question grinned mischievously and sat down on the floor next to Harry.

"Harry, we've come to an agreement." Sirius stated, while Lupin nodded along with him.

"What, you're finally going to get married?" Sirius blushed Scarlett and Lupin couldn't contain himself from allowing a wide smile to stretch across his face.

"Not yet, Harry. No, this is something entirely different. You see, we've decided that our days as the Marauders of Hogwarts have finally come to an end, being that I turn into a savage wolf once a month and Sirius has already died once before."

"About that, why are you alive right now? Shouldn't you be in that terrible arch, waiting for us to come find you?"

"Well," Sirius blushed again. "I simply couldn't leave my Moony all alone, so I decided to come out for awhile. Don't worry, during your seventh year I will once again be in the arch awaiting your visit."

"Anyways, we will be passing the legacy of the Maruaders on to you." Lupin ended, looking as if he was bestowing a great honor to Harry.

"Guys, I've already roamed every corridor in the castle including the hidden ones, found my way into the chamber of secrets, and accidentally walked in on Moaning Murtle getting naked in the prefects bathroom. I think I've had enough of Maraudering for a few months, at least."

"Oh, but Harry!" Sirius whined, but Lupin held up a finger to silence him. he removed his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"We told you, resistance is met with death, Harry. Do you want to die?" Lupin approached his vulnerable body with a look of insanity set into his otherwise handsome features.

"You're barking mad! Fine, fine I'll do it! But honestly, what trouble do you expect me to get into on my own?"

"Oh don't worry about that, you won't be alone for very long." This having been said, Harry was handed a fresh copy of the Maruaders Map and thrown with much force from the trunk of the willow.

"Why me?" Harry's perfectly calm start to the school year had been disrupted by two people who Harry had thought were perfectly sane adults. Geez, no wonder Fred and George worship them. Harry was so deep in thought that he forgot to put his invisibility cloak back on and just so happened to walk right into Snape.

"What are you doing awake, Potter?"

"Oi, go burn yourself, Snivilus!" Harry marched right passed a very shocked Snape and didn't stop until he was right outside the Griffindor common room.

_Why did I say that? What the hell made me say that?_

And all of the sudden, Harry wished Mrs. Norris were here so he could kick her. Hard. What did Moony and Padfoot _do_ to him?

**I know this first chapter is kind of boring, but it will get more interesting as more people are added to the group! Please review, this is my first HP fanfic. And yes, the very mild SiriusxLupin slash was intentional. They're cute together, don't you think?**  
**~Alex**


	2. Chapter 2: Flamer

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it?**

**Whoop, whoop, second chapter! I've actually never done chapters on this sight before, so I wouldn't be surprised if I screwed something up XD. I hope anyone who reads will enjoy this, comments would be since, but since my yahoo is throwing a tantrum and I can't seem to be able to read them at this moment, feel free to skip that part. Thanks for reading!**

"How was the Shrieking Shack? Were there any Death Eaters there?" Ron asked Harry on their way to breakfast the next morning.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry snapped before he realized what he'd even said. The strangest feeling washed over him. It was vaguely similar to how a very protective dog felt when a stranger happened upon their territory. He found that, although he'd been wanting to tell Ron about his slightly amusing encounter, all he wanted now was for Ron to get away from him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know." Ron sat and ate quietly, saying nothing about Hermione's absence that morning. Most days Hermione wouldn't come near Ron if her life depended on it, and he seemed to not be able to blame himself for this.

"Hello, Harry. How was your night?" Hermione, once again, came out of no where and claimed the seat on Harry's other side, the seat that put her furthest from Ron.

"Precious. Oo, look, mail!" Harry immediately noticed the beautiful black and white owl from yesterday and wondered what it was the owl was delivering today. The owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Harry, this one a shocking yellow. The bird sat next to Ron and dropped an envelope in his hand, identical to the one Harry received yesterday.

"What do I do?" Ron asked. He didn't like the odd way Harry was acting this morning and was afraid to open the letter.

"Just open it, you git," Hermione muttered around Harry. Ron's face flushed and he tore the letter open and thrust the piece of parchment out, reading it quickly.

"It says the same thing Harry's did."

"Then you'd better go." Harry was relieved to know that Ron would be involved, too, because he had the strangest feeling that anyone not involved would no longer be involved with him. He stared down at the yellow letter in his hand and pulled it open. It had only one word on it: Scar.

Later that day Harry and Hermione found themselves surrounded by books in the common room, trying to figure out what was wrong with Harry. In the last four hours of classes Harry managed to blow up a cauldron in Potions to the extent that Lavender Brown, as an effect of being covered in a failed love potion, temporarily turned into a warlock and Ron wouldn't stand within ten feet of her (something that Hermione was quite pleased with). In Divination Harry faked a vision and told Tralawney that she would die of excess internal bleeding of the vaginal area (which she actually believed) and in Defense Against the Dark Arts he transfigured armadillo bile into rat poison and watched with glee as Snape swallowed it when he went to take a drink of water.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Hermione. I was just having a good time."

"Merlin, you don't even sound like yourself. What did they do to you last night?"

"That's none of your business!" Harry once again shouted without realizing why he was saying it. The guard-dog feeling was coming back again, so he changed the subject. "And besides, I sound perfectly like myself. It's not my fault Snivillus has been riding my Firebolt all these years and finally got what he deserved. Oooh, did you see his face when he choked?" Harry was bouncing up and down, a happy grin stretched across his face.

"See! THAT!" Hermione threw her book across the room and it landed open to a random page. Suddenly a Veela jumped off the page and started dancing, catching Harry's full attention.

"That is exactly what I'm talking about! Since when did you call Snape that? Harry, you aren't- Are you even listening?" Hermione followed his eyes to the Veela and made an animalistic growl before running over to the Veela and kicking it hard in the throat, causing it to fall back into the book, which Hermione slammed closed.

"What the hell did they do to you!?!?" Both their heads snapped up as the common room door swung open and Ron emerged, looking slightly shaken and a bit paler than usual.

"Ron, you're back!" Without thinking, Hermione threw herself at Ron and wrapped her arms around him tight. Ron blushed and awkwardly pat her back.

"What's this!?!?" Lavender was standing at the foot of the steps eyeing Hermione with distaste. Hermione glared at Lavender and, having had enough of the two lovebirds, wandered passed her and waved over her shoulder as she went to bed.

"What was that?" Lavender looked half-crazed from Ron to the steps where Hermione had now disappeared to.

"None of your business, woman, stop smothering me." Ron, too, went upstairs, followed by Harry. When they entered their dorms and made sure no one else was in the room, Ron came to sit on Harry's bed.

"I feel very weird Harry. Like I have a huge secret that would kill me if someone else found out. Buts that's- that's pure nonsense, right? I mean, it's not like being a Marauder is a big deal. All we do is stare at a Map all day, occasionally roam the corridors at night, and steal food from the kitchen, right?...right?"

"I don't know. Remember how I acted this morning when you asked me what happened? And the things I've been doing all day? I think this is deeper."

"Ya, you know what I did on the way here? I pissed on Mrs. Norris! Why did I do THAT?" Ron stared at Harry in confusion, but Harry was too busy trying to muffle his laughter. "And what about Hermione?"

"Oh, " Harry calmed himself down. "I reckon she'll join us very soon." Ron nodded and turned bright red suddenly.

"What?"

"They gave me a name." Ron looked like he was going to die of embarrassment.

"Yes, me too. It's Scar, what is yours?"

"Scar! But that's okay! Mine is...well..." Ron pulled a small piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Harry as he hung his head. Harry read it several times before deciding that Moony and Padfoot had completely lost their minds.

"FLAMER!? Ha, if anyone should be called a flamer, it's them!"


	3. Chapter 3: Whiskers

**Summary: Another random chapter, say hello to Whiskers!**

**Hope every one is enjoying this!**

The next morning started out like any other. Harry and Ron went down early for breakfast and were unsurprised to find that Hermione wasn't there. Lavender, however, was. She sat in Ron's usual seat and glared up at him, looking like a mother who was about to scold a disobedient child.

"You never told me what that was yesterday!" She said before Ron had a chance to sit down. He gently nudged her out of the way and began filling his plate with eggs and bacon.

"Let it go, Lavender. Hermione is my friend; She has every right to hug me."

"She isn't your friend! You two haven't spoken in months!"

"Lavender, you're starting to piss me off. Go. Away." Ron turned from her shocked face and began digging into his food.

"What was that for?" Harry leaned over and whispered, aware that Lavender was still close enough to listen and she sulked away slowly.

"I don't really know. It just sort of came out. Where is Hermione, anyways? Doesn't she usually join us by now?" Ron was right, Hermione made a point of showing up out of thin air about ten minutes after they sat down, but for once she wasn't here.

"I don't know. Come on, we're going to be late for Potions."

Potions was another adventure today, only this time Ron was just as crazy as Harry was yesterday. The task was to make a proper killing potion, a task that Harry could have easily done since he had the Half-Blood Prince's book under his arm. Instead, he made two, intentionally screwing up the second one. He hid this under his cloak in a tiny vile and tied a ribbon around it.

"What's that for?" Ron asked. Harry nodded towards Parvarti Patil, the annoying Gryffindor who had an unhealthy level of respect for Professor Trelawney. Ron grinned and took a vile for himself, preparing this one to go to Lavender.

"Ron, that's your girlfriend!"

"Not for long. Hey Lavender!" As the students left potions Ron handed the bow-wrapped vile to Lavender and made a fake apology about this morning. They were on their way to Divination, Harry's least favorite class, so he pushed his way through the crowd and offered the vile to Parvarti.

"What's this for?"

"It's a potion that will make you the center of attention for Trelawney. I know you respect her a lot." Parvarti giggled and took the vile as the climbed the latter up to Trelawney's classroom. The unbearable heat in the room would only add to the effect that Harry's potions would have on the girls. Just as planned, Parvarti told Lavender what the potions did and the two girls drank them down before their creepy teacher entered the room.

"What will this do?"

"Just watch."

Trelawney came into the room through a door in the back and settled herself into a fluffy cushion, smiling airily at her students. And Lavender let out an ear-shattering scream.

"NO PROFESSOR DON'T DIE, DON'T DIE ON ME!" Lavender threw herself at Trelawney's feet and wrapped her arms around the stick-like legs, crying into her skirt.

"Dear child, what is wrong?" Parvarti was looking over at Trelawney with pure disgust.

"You lied to me, you stupid air-headed hooker." She said plainly. The entire class stared at her in shock, but Lavender got to her feet and towered over Parvarti.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that! Can't you see she's dying?!?!" Parvarti jumped to her feet, too.

"I'll talk to her however I want to, that slut lied to me!"

"Don't call her a slut! Shut up!"

"MAKE ME!"

Lavender shoved Parvarti over a table and she landed on a crystal ball, crushing it to bits. She jumped up and seized Lavender by the hair and slapped her across the face. Chaos exploded in the classroom as Trelawney tried to break the two girls up and got kicked in the stomach, earning a round of applause from Seamus and Dean.

"One piece of gold on Parvarti!"

"One on Lavender!"

"One on the giant dog in the corner!"

Ron and Harry spun around to see Sirius perched in the open floor door, beckoning to them with a shake of his head. They slipped out the door and down the latter, laughing the whole way. Padfoot led them into the school and into a room that they recognized from last year's defense training.

"Padfoot, what did you do to us? We used to be good boys, you know?" Ron said through rather girlish giggles.

"It's the Marauder's legacy. I told you, this is not something you can deny. Anyways, this will be your new meeting room. Hermione will be joining you shortly." Sirius said as he turned for the door.

"But Hermione's not - great Merlin!" Hermione had just stepped through the door, clad in tight leather pants and a cape that made her look like cat woman, to Ron's satisfaction.

"Hey!" Hermione hugged both of them tight and waved goodbye to Sirius. "I got a new name, guess what it is? Whiskers! Get it, because I like cats!"

"Hermione..." Ron didn't know what else to say, and could only stare at Hermione's pants. She noticed and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"I know! It really shows off my ass, doesn't it!"


End file.
